


Lover's Morning

by drink24get



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Spencer is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drink24get/pseuds/drink24get
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid spend a lazy morning in, loving each other. Utter fluff, lots of tooth-rotting loving, some light body worship. Lots of fun and good feels. M/M [Morgan/Reid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First CM fiction. Hope it goes well. Love this pairing. So cute. Can't get over them.
> 
> I was in desperate need of some tooth-rotting and figured some of you might, as well. So, here you are. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds by any stretch of the imagination. If I did, it would have to air off basic cable because it would be riddled with scenes like this ^^

Morgan was what one might call a morning person. He didn’t quite spring out of bed and sing a jaunty tune on his way down the stairs, but he also didn’t absolutely loath even the very idea of rousing come morning, unlike his partner. Reid hated mornings. He once even swore they were the creation of Lucifer himself (which was then followed by an in depth discourse about the scholarly debate on how Lucifer was not necessarily ‘evil’ in the way the majority of society has come to understand the term, and so on and so forth…).

Although, he did have to admit that once winter hit, it was quite a bit more difficult to excavate himself from the cocoon of delicious heat created by their bodies in the bed and held in by the layers of blankets and comforters tucked under their limbs to ensure no surprise, bone-chilling drafts.

But all that aside, there was one thing that Morgan absolutely loved about mornings, no matter the season: waking up next to his best friend and beloved fiancé. There were many different variants on how it happened. Sometimes he’d turn his body to find the other nestled under the covers up to his shoulders or even over his head; sometimes Reid was pressed up to Morgan’s back with his thin, pale arm thrown over his own dark, muscled waist; sometimes the young genius would be snuggled up to Morgan’s chest, brow resting on Morgan’s skin just at the base of the elder's neck with his arms pulled up between them to conserve his warmth. But of them all, one stood out above all the rest as Morgan’s favorite way to wake up.

He would open his eyes without having to be jolted awake by the obnoxiously loud alarm on _his_ night stand (because Reid could never be bothered to move enough to actually turn it off before slipping back to sleep), and the very first thing he would see is Reid on his side of the bed where Morgan could see his face. The way the sun came through the window in the early morning – not quite a direct beam but as a more subtle mist of light – and washed over Reid’s skin would bring out the pleasant rosy color to the man’s cheeks and further emphasize the pale, smooth creaminess of Reid’s back; which is, of course, conveniently fully exposed all the way down to the sheets pushed to just before the rise of his perfectly round backside as he rested on his stomach, still naked from their exploits the night before. And sometimes, if it was late enough in the morning, the light would be just strong enough to highlight the lighter golden strands in Reid’s hair, some of which was splayed out over his neck leaving the rest to billow back on the blankets and pillows to give him an almost heavenly shine.

It was to this remarkably stunning sight that he woke to that morning, and he couldn’t suppress the smile that claimed his lips and spread widely across his face, even if he tried. He took his time and drank in the spectacle before him, wondering how he had managed to go nearly a decade before finally giving in to his temptations. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he had managed to find someone like Reid – gorgeous, epicly brilliant, kind, undeniably loving, passionate, and yet still somewhat delightfully naïve and innocent to much of the world – and receive the man’s love in return.

Dr. Spencer Reid truly was a beautiful man. For whatever reason, the good doctor just couldn’t seem to see it in himself, but Morgan saw it more than enough for both of them and made sure to remind his oblivious partner of that fact at every opportunity.

Such as the one that was presenting itself at that very moment.

Morgan remained as he was for a while longer, allowing Reid to sleep off the exhaustion from the past five days of an especially difficult case. So difficult in fact, that Hotch had managed to convince Strauss to allow them the rest of the week off, so long as another gravely pressing case didn’t present itself, giving them all a four day weekend. And this was only the start of day one.

Not able to resist any longer, he allowed his arm to slide over and gently brush some of Reid’s hair from his cheek. He had let it grow out again from the previous styled cut, and on top of that, work had unfortunately been keeping them so busy that Reid hadn’t had any time to get his hair so much as trimmed for several months. Morgan missed the short curls. Though he had to admit that there was something to the small, messy ponytail Reid would sometimes put it in when it fell in his face that set a small fire in Morgan’s gut every time he saw it up in the tight elastic band. He just might actually miss it when it was eventually cut – which would most likely be today with how much Reid had been complaining about it.

Morgan then let his hand wander up and cupped his palm to Reid’s cheek, relishing the warmth he found there. His thumb slid along the skin over Reid’s cheek bone, down the bridge of his nose, over one eyebrow, then down to the groove just above his upper lip, and across his perfectly pink lips before resting in the dip above his chin, the warm breaths ghosting over Morgan’s finger from Reid’s slightly agape mouth sending chills through his frame.

He had always loved the lines and curves of Reid’s face. He was an expressive creature, and Morgan loved to watch every emotion dance along his features. He’d memorized every groove, every dip, every smooth inch of Reid’s face years ago, but that had never stopped him from re-memorizing them again and again.

He was somewhat grateful that Reid was a deep sleeper. It gave him this time to worship his lover’s body in a way that Morgan didn’t always get the chance to. Reid was overly self-conscious about many aspects of himself, though none more so than his physical appearance. He often referred to himself as too tall, too pale, too skinny, skeleton-esk, awkward, or sometimes lanky and even gangly. Morgan would argue against all of these and more, but Reid was never willing to believe him. Whenever Morgan would spend time admiring Reid’s body, the man in question quickly grew uncomfortable and insecure, folding himself further into the shell he had built around himself years ago.

It made Morgan heartsick to think of everything that had led his lover to become this way. His father’s abandonment; the cruel mockery of his classmates; even now with the professional mockery aimed at his age and uptight appearance at first glance; and though his mother had been very caring in Reid’s earlier years, her illness had made her ability to be an affectionate mother later in her son’s life dwindle, now only allowing for sparse windows for Reid to slip in from time to time.

Thinking about it that way, it didn’t seem at all farfetched that Reid would mature with such insecurities about himself. So, Morgan had stuck to stealing small moments such as this to do his worshiping, though he certainly hadn’t given up his self-proclaimed mission to prove to Reid just how beautiful he was, inside and out. He still did his fair share of admiring in the waking hours and had made some progress along the way, but there was still a lot of ground to cover. And he was so looking forward to every step.

After letting his fingers gently rake through the dirty blond tresses, Morgan’s hand slid lower, slowly down Reid’s neck and following the curve to his shoulder. He took a small detour, letting his palm stretch out against Reid’s shoulder-blade and took a moment to just caress the skin there. He continued further, stroking down the younger’s arm, over his elbow, across his forearm, and lastly reaching his destination. He slid his extended hand down the length of Reid’s, which rested palm-down on the bed between them, his fingers carefully sliding between the other’s.

He loved Reid’s fingers. Loved how they looked, long and slender, far more slender than Morgan’s own, giving them an almost majestic look. It was amazing to think of just how wild those extremities could drive him. The way they touched Morgan at every opportunity – sometimes even at work, if Reid was feeling particularly brazen – despite the doctor’s aversion to physical contact with others. How they’d wrap around Morgan’s arm when they were nestled on the couch, the grip tightening all the more when watching a particularly suspenseful film, and then even further still when in the throes of passion. The way they took hold of Morgan’s cock, always starting off with a hint of uncertainty before gaining confidence and control, knowing how easily he could stroke the darker man to orgasm. The way they felt when they entered Morgan on those very few and far between nights when the elder simply felt a desperate need to be filled – something that had taken quite a bit of time to warm up to but spoke such volumes of how much he had come to love and trust Reid, more than anyone else in his life.

He softly lifted the hand in his own and placed a kiss to the center of the palm before moving on.

His hand made the trek back up Reid’s arm and continued its journey down the line of the other’s back. He let his fingers slide along Reid’s spine, feeling the peak and valley of each individual vertebra and soaking in the warmth the sun had delightfully gifted to the smooth expanse of skin.

It was at this point that he came to an impasse, stopping his descent upon colliding with the sheet which was just barely hiding Reid’s modesty. He knew he had full rein when it came to such actions, and lord knew he wanted to continue. He was already more than half hard just from admiring the lithe form before him on top of his somewhat lethargic morning erection. But no matter how many times he was with Reid or for how many years, he never felt quite right continuing on without an official okay from his partner. He tended to try not to think about why it was so utterly important to him and slipped his hand under the sheet.

He let his palm form to the curve of Reid’s cheek and rubbed along the plump mound before doing the same with the other side, even allowing his fingers to gently grip and knead the flesh there, all the while completely skipping over the one area he truly wished to give attention to.

Though his arms were a bit on the long side, Morgan wasn’t able to reach much further but still went as far as he was able. Which was to slide along the back of Reid’s thigh, knowing that the muscle underneath his hand was deceptively well formed, and ended at the back of the other’s knee. Jumping to the other side, he finished his trek back up the sinewy pair of legs along the inner thigh, feeling a spark of amusement as he felt Reid’s first twitch at the intimate caress along such a sensitive area of skin. He felt Reid’s member, laid out between his legs, becoming hard at Morgan’s ministrations, and the elder agent couldn’t help but smile smugly.

He finally came to a stop at the crease at the top. He worked one finger in and rested it against the puckered muscle nestled there. He rubbed his finger around the entrance and took further enjoyment in hearing a sleep-muffled moan escape Reid’s throat, and even having to hold back one of his own as he felt the other’s length grow further.

He would have so enjoyed waking his lover with the passion he could wrought with his fingers alone by entering him right then and there. And it would have been so easy with the muscle more pliant than usual, having been stretched and used only hours before. Just out of curiosity, he applied pressure to the finger to test just how pliable the brunet still was. He was unable to hold back a needy groan this time around, which echoed a gasp from the other, at the easy give of the muscle.

He brought his gaze back up to Reid’s face, seeing him slowly coming awake. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Reid’s, kissing him the rest of the way there.

Once roused, Reid wasted no time in lazily parting his lips and engaging Morgan further.

“Good morning,” Morgan greeted as he pulled away, but only enough to be able to see his pretty boy.

“Apparently,” Reid answered as he closed his eyes with a languidly satisfied sigh.

Morgan couldn’t pull his eyes away, loving the look of easy pleasure that crossed his lover’s face and loving even more that he was the one who put it there.

“What brought this on?” Reid asked as his hips unconsciously – or consciously – bucked up into the digit massaging little shocks of desire through his every limb.

“Saw you lying there, looking so pretty. I couldn’t help myself.” Morgan applied a bit more pressure to his finger once again, meaningfully, on his next go-around along the puckered ring, lifting an eyebrow in a silent question after the younger opened his eyes again.

Reid felt a shiver of lust run up his spine before slowly nodding his consent, feeling his heart already begin to quicken at the unbridled pleasure that he knew was soon to follow.

Morgan smiled and leaned in for another chaste kiss before leaning back and reaching for the tube of lubricant from the floor beside the bed where he had discarded it the night before. Placing it between his own thighs, he returned his hand to continue his previous ministrations, this time taking advantage of the unusually workable muscle, gently working in just the tip of a finger every third or fourth pass.

The genius began to squirm, his breath coming quicker at the several faux entrances, each one making him more hot-and-bothered than the last.

“Derek…”

The called man chuckled at the mewl, letting the sound of his name in such a voice roll over him delightfully. “Just warming it up for you, baby. Don’t worry.”

Morgan pulled the tube from its heating place and opened the cap, applying a generous amount to his fingers to the soundtrack of another lovely moan.

“Don’t need it,” Reid tried to reason. “Still stretched from last night.”

“True. But I don’t want to take any chances of hurting you.”

“Know you’d never hurt me,” the younger replied, voice still half-asleep but lined with need, a beautiful combination that hit Morgan right between his legs.

He couldn’t help his proud smile at hearing the trust in those words as he rubbed his lubed fingers against his lover once more. “Which is exactly why I’m doing this.”

Reid smiled contentedly. “You’re so good to me.”

“Always,” Morgan responded as he placed a kiss to Reid’s now overly warm brow. “Gonna start with two, since you’re already halfway there.”

Reid nodded his agreement before his eyes closed at the slowly entering digits, stretching him comfortably with only a slight pinch to his expression. “Hmmm…” he hummed at the warmth he felt. “ ‘S nice.”

Morgan’s smile remained as he watched Reid’s face constrict every so often at each pleasing movement, drinking in the small sounds he made along the way.

“What do you want to do today?” Reid asked after a moment of enjoying the devotion. 

“I was thinking this.” Morgan emphasized his meaning with a particularly deep plunge, making Reid gasp shakily.

“I meant after this.”

“So did I.”

It was Reid’s turn to chuckle as he peered over to his partner with a lovingly sarcastic expression. “As appealing as that sounds, I need to get my hair cut and last I checked, I need to be able to sit for a decent amount of time.”

Morgan grinned. “What a pity,” he replied just before adding a third finger, watching Reid wince at the actual stretch, leaning in once again to distract him with more kisses and whispered reassurances.

“Besides,” the genius continued once most of the sting had dissipated and was quickly being replaced by a familiar rippling of pleasure, “you really think we’d be able to keep going all day?”

Morgan knew it wasn’t meant as a stab at his prowess, but he couldn’t help playing along with the tongue-in-cheek banter. “You questioning my vitality?”

“It’s basic human male physiology. The average male refractory period ranges anywhere from fifteen minutes for males in their prime – generally late adolescence – to over an hour and growing longer as time passes. There have even been studies that say females also experience—”

Morgan had to resist the roll of his eyes and instead did a quick turn of his wrist and curved his fingers just right.

All intelligent thought immediately seeped out of Reid’s mind. He let out a keen-laced exhale like a punch at the contact to his prostate. After he took a few calming gasps and managed to slow his temporarily quickened breath to something more manageable, he threw Morgan a glare. “No fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war, baby boy. And so long as it’s for you, I’ll go as long as I need to.”

“Better only be me, Derek Morgan.”

The darker man felt a shiver at the rare possessive lilt to the brunet’s voice and smiled broadly as he arched his fingers once again, watching as Reid’s mouth opened to let out a louder cry as he pressed his face deeper into the pillow, the hand on the bed fisting the sheets between them, before finally replying, “For the rest of my life.”

Reid didn’t wait for his breath to catch up this time before pleading, “Derek, please. I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Morgan carefully removed his fingers from Reid who whimpered at the loss. “I got you. Gonna take care of you.” He quickly lubed himself, now fully hard from all the delicious sounds and movements, with the still warm tube before reaching out to wrap his hand around Reid’s hip to pull him up on his side, facing away from him.

“Ready?” Morgan asked, not quite sure when he had stared to pant along with his other half, who nodded his answer. Morgan aligned himself and slowly started to push in.

Reid had to work to keep his breath as even as possible, trying to keep his muscles relaxed to lessen the preliminary discomfort. He pressed his backside further into Morgan’s lap, knowing it would help to diminish the strain.

Morgan had to consciously hold himself back and inch himself in, pull out just enough, then push back in a little further to help ease Reid into the intrusion. “Still so tight for me.”

With each new inch, Reid was finding it more difficult to keep his breath even, more coming out as sighs and gasps and hisses. “…always fill me up. Mmm, so good.”

It was another little while of Morgan’s pushing and pulling while whispering, “Just breathe. That’s it. Relax,” before he was fully sheathed within his lover.

Both remained still aside from their huffing chests as Morgan nibbled and kissed at the back of Reid’s neck in an attempt to distract from the ache as he adjusted. It wasn’t long before Reid lifted his hand back to grip Morgan’s hip, a sign for him to start moving.

Morgan splayed his hand on Reid’s stomach as leverage and started a slow rhythm. He kept his movements short and leisurely, only pulling out and pushing in just enough for them both to bask in the sheer pleasure they both attained from each other.

Reid was tempted to request a faster pace or harder thrusts, already craving that sweet release the other knew how to deliver oh so well. But as much as he would have enjoyed such a quick rush of adrenaline and endorphins, he loved this slow, lazy, long, morning sex just as much. It was far more intimate. Sensual. And it made him feel so goddamn loved and revered and special. For this one moment in time, he finally felt worthy of Morgan’s favorite and long-standing pet name.

“Derek…” Reid gasped around his labored breath. “Oh…feels so good.”

Morgan nuzzled his nose along Reid’s hairline, drawing in the early smell of sex on the other’s skin. “Only for my Pretty Boy.”

Reid’s moan was coupled with a deep blush and bone-quivering shiver at the possessive language. He had never been much for the idea of belonging to someone, but knowing that the fundamentally perfect Adonis behind him was willingly claiming him as his own made him feel, in a way, powerful and at the same time, mystified. So he answered with the only words he deemed appropriate.

“Yours. Only for you.”

Just the same, something primal and covetous within Morgan growled in possessiveness at hearing his lover give himself over so completely to him. It was this incontrovertible willingness that drove a need in Morgan to give as much pleasure as he was capable to the man in his arms, who was trusting him with so much.

The hand he held to Reid’s stomach moved down to his pale thigh and lifted it up and back so it rested upon Morgan’s hip, giving himself a better vantage point.

Reid’s breath, now thick and slowly becoming overworked, heightened once again as he felt Morgan reaching further within him, filling him to capacity. “God, Derek…ahh……so full.”

Morgan smirked as he returned his hand back to the expanse of the brunet’s stomach and splayed out his fingers. He took his time and let his hand roam. It moved from side to side, letting his fingers slide. He smiled as he slipped up to gently caress the patch at Reid’s waist, marveling at the way the muscles would twitch just under the surface. He stroked at the younger’s chest, paying individual attention to the soft but hardened nubs, starkly pink against Reid’s pale skin.

Reid gasped at the added stimulus to one of his favorite erogenous zones before melting into whimpers of pleasure.

Morgan just chuckled at the response and leaned in to kiss at the back of the other’s neck, allowing his tongue in on the action every so often in gentle, little licks.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into the skin between kisses. Morgan saw the brunet’s blush spread from just his face to the tips of his ears and even down his neck. He also felt the other begin to squirm under Morgan’s attentions, ones that he had seemed alright with before he voiced his adoration. The elder tried not to sigh in exasperated sympathy. Despite what Reid thought of himself, Morgan saw him for the incredible man he was. And he was determined to show his lover how he saw him.

“I know you don’t think so,” he purred into Reid’s ear as he continued his physical comforts, slipping his other arm under the pale body so it could join its partner in loving Reid, “but you are. You’re gorgeous. Such smooth skin.” Morgan kissed along the curve of Reid’s shoulder. “Long legs.” One of his hands started back down, Reid’s breath hitching before letting it out in a groan as the hand slipped right past his fully erect hardness and continued further down his hip until he reached his thigh, fingers tightening in a gentle grip. “Thin frame, with that hint of muscle under there,” he added with a smirk, bringing his hand back up, again completely ignoring the thick member resting against Reid’s stomach and letting his fingers follow the ever so slight groves forming there.

Reid smiled as he turned his head in an attempt to look back. “All thanks to you,” he replied, referencing Morgan’s attempt to start Reid on a workout regimen over the past few months, meant more for the younger's safety but had an added aesthetic pleasure tacked on, as well.

Morgan retracted his arm just enough to hoist himself on his elbow to meet his partner’s glance. He leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Reid’s lips. “No matter the reason, it’s all beautiful. And of course, I can't forget your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Reid asked around a throaty gasp at a particularly drawn-out pull and thrust of Morgan’s hips.

Morgan looked on, enthralled, as Reid’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

“Mmhm. Hazel. Sometimes they’re a nice shade of brown, like chocolate on a warm day; I just want to melt into them.” Morgan’s gaze softened, yet somehow intensified at the same time. “But when the light hits them just right, they’re a stunning forest green.” He brought up his other hand to trace around Reid’s eyes reverently. “Like now. And I can’t help but want to stare into them all day.”

“Y…yeah?” Reid asked in a voice that was all breath and so dreamy it would have been comical if he didn’t make it look so endearing.

Morgan’s smile broadened as he nodded. “And don’t,” he started as he leaned in to punctuate every other word with a kiss to Reid’s lips, “even get me started on these perfect, rosy things.” The last kiss was longer than the others, letting them linger on each other before continuing. “You have no idea how difficult you make concentrating at work for me.”

“How’s that?” Reid’s smirk could almost be called cocky, which was something of a coincidence seeing as it made Morgan’s twitch with a groan.

“You do this... _thing_ where you lick your lips when you’re thinking – which is all the time, for you – and it takes everything in me not to just push you against the wall and lick them for you. Kiss you till you can’t think anymore. And you know I can,” he added, huskily.

“No comment.”

Morgan chuckled at the other’s playfulness. He laid himself back against the bed, wrapping his arms around Reid once again. “But what I love most is all in here,” he raised his hand to spread along Reid’s left pectoral, above his heart, “and here.” He laid a pointed kiss to Reid’s hairline. “Every day, I find myself so amazed by you. Your strength, your heart, your valor, everything,” he explained, each detail punctuated with a slightly harder thrust, making Reid huff and whine. “I am so proud to be in love with someone like you.”

Reid tried to breathe through the cascade washing over him in that moment. He felt like he was going to implode from the swelling array of emotions building within his chest combined with the mounting swirl of warmth low in his belly. “Derek…I…I don’t…” He ended with a shake of his head, unable to put any of it into words and have it be even remotely enough to convey everything he was feeling. It just wasn’t possible.

Thankfully, Morgan understood, even loved that he was the only one who could make his beautiful genius utterly speechless. “Shh. It’s okay. I know.”

Reid backed himself further into Morgan who tightened his hold, knowing his lover liked as much physical contact as possible when making love like this. So he held him close, burying his face in the crook of Reid’s neck, just letting them both take in the feeling of the other in his arms and the constant stimulation of his member so snugly wrapped and warm within the other.

“So perfect for me, baby. So hot and tight. Love making love to you.”

“So good at it,” Reid panted back with a firm grip to Morgan’s hip. “Always get me there.”

Morgan chuckled into Reid’s hair. “Is that right?” His hold constricting even further around the other’s waist was the only warning of what was to come. “You ready to cum for me now, baby?”

Before Reid could answer, Morgan expertly shifted at just the right angle so his next thrusts, a bit more powerful than before yet still keeping the movement languid but effective, would start them down the path of the beginning of the end.

Reid arched his head back at the altered positioning, each breath now laced with a throaty moan as his prostate was continuously stroked at the agonizingly pleasing pace. The hand that had fisted itself in the sheets immediately flew up to urgently grasp at one of the rungs in the headboard in a desperate search for something to keep him somewhat grounded.

“Oh, yes! Right there. Ahhh…”

“That’s it, baby. Wanna make you feel good.”

“Always…always make……make me feel……”

However, the still unhurried pacing was causing the usual quickly building warmth in his belly to grow at a much slower rate than normal, making him far more desperate and wound up. He bit his lip in his desperate need for the slowly – so excruciatingly slow – approaching release, muffling his now constant array of sounds.

But Morgan brought his hand up and used his thumb to pull Reid’s lip from between his teeth.

“Wanna hear you. Always make such pretty sounds just before you cum.”

True to form, once his lip was freed and his mouth hung open in pleasure, the sounds he made would have tempted even the holiest of saints, his whines and sobs betraying the measure of pure bliss coursing through his veins.

Morgan growled as he felt his cock twitch within Reid at the sounds coming from that sinful mouth. “Jesus,” he ground out and he pressed his brow into Reid’s neck. “Ugh, love your voice.”

It wasn’t long before Morgan felt the familiar tensing of muscles, saw the way Reid started to arch his back so attractively, which only meant one thing.

Morgan smiled through his own panting as he quickly reached down and palmed Reid’s testicles, rolling them over his hand and relishing how tight and ready to release they were.

“Derek…” Reid hissed into the pillow, “please……” 

“You close?”

Reid gave a jerky nod. “So close. I can’t…I need to…”

“Need to what?” Morgan hummed into Reid’s ear, feeling the shiver it induced and making his grin broaden at the knowledge that he had gotten his lover so far gone. “Tell me what you need.”

“Touch me. Need your hand on me.”

Morgan kissed Reid’s neck as he finally wrapped his fingers around Reid, delighting in the way it made the younger’s breath hitch before releasing it in a thick moan. Reid’s hand came down from Derek’s hip to latch onto the elder’s wrist, as though afraid the other would pull away at any moment, something Morgan would never even dream of right then. Though he did enjoy the feel of the other’s fingers gripping at his skin, giving the illusion that they were touching Reid together. The thought got Morgan hotter as he pushed the image to the back of his mind to bring up on another day.

“That’s it,” Morgan whispered as he stroked Reid to match his own thrusts, save for the few times the other’s hips bucked into his hand. “That’s it. Let it happen, baby. I got you.”

“So good. Ahh….love your hand. Love you. Love you so much.”

“Love you, baby. My Pretty Boy.”

Reid was so close now, as evidenced by the tell-tale sounds of his breath becoming shorter and higher pitched, his back arching almost completely disconnecting them from the waist up, save for Morgan’s hands continuously rubbing at the skin on his chest and torso, making sure to stop now and again at each nipple, so sensitive in the time just before and after release.

“Yes…yes, oh Derek. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop...”

“Never,” he purred into Reid’s shoulder, watching the muscles along the pale back constrict with the oncoming release. “That’s it, baby boy. Come on. Cum for me.”

Only a few more strokes, and Reid was undone. He came hard into Morgan’s hand and his own chest with a thick moan emitting from his throat, so prettily exposed in his perfect arch. Even from his vantage point, Morgan couldn’t take his gaze from the stunning visage his lover made in that moment.

“Damn,” Morgan drawled admiringly as he pumped Reid through his orgasm, waiting till the bit of flesh in his hand finally began to go limp. He kept his other hand pressed to Reid’s chest, feeling the heaving breaths slowly come to a more manageable rhythm, all the while calling upon every ounce of his control not to let the constricting muscles around his own member drive him into a frenzy.

Before Morgan could ask after the other’s well-being, Reid slid his hand down to lace their fingers together after the elder released his hold.

“Now you,” he said in a still breathless tone.

Morgan sped up his thrusts a bit to try to reach his own climax before the overstimulation became painful for Reid.

“So close, baby boy. Ugh, wanna cum inside you.”

Reid nodded. “Do it. Wanna feel you.” He squeezed his abdomen and the muscles along his back to clamp further around Derek who let out an appreciative groan.

“Ahhh. So hot and…almost…al…”

Morgan felt his building of heat and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He panted, face nestled in Reid’s hair so his breath ghosted through the strands and over the brunet’s ear. “Spence… Spencer…”

Reid hummed as he began to feel the pleasure slowly dissolve back into discomfort but tried to focus more on the man behind him, giving him all the pleasure he deserved and more.

“Derek…” Reid whispered so wantonly, it sent a shiver straight to Morgan’s cock. “Please…”

And with that, Morgan let his orgasm punch through him, letting his body tense and freeze inside his lover for several seconds before he was finally free to ride through the rest of his release.

Reid purred at the feeling of warmth so far deep within him, knowing that part of Morgan would always be with him, as though marked from the inside out.

Morgan didn’t waste time. The moment the peak of his climax was finished, he made quick work of pulling out of Reid carefully so as not to cause any unnecessary discomfort.

“You okay?” Morgan asked as he helped the other disentangle his limbs and turn so they could face each other. Reid rested his palms on Morgan’s chest and his cheek atop them to lazily gaze up at his darker partner, who was reaching to the side table for the packet of alcohol-free wet tissues for a quick and efficient cleanup.

“Mmm. I’m wonderful.”

“That, I already knew,” Morgan teased as he threw the discarded tissues to the floor, smiling at the blush that once again crept over Reid’s face before lying back against the pillows to allow them both a moment to catch their breath.

It was several minutes later, as Morgan leaned down to pull the covers over them, that Reid added, “You know one thing I love about you?”

“Tell me,” Morgan answered, his hand gently stroking along Reid’s back.

“I love that you can make me feel…so…un-me.”

Morgan’s brows knitted in confusion. “Meaning?”

“You make me feel like I’m this…amazing person and—”

“You are amazing, Spence. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“I know. But before you, I had never thought of myself that way. I’ve always only just been this awkward, geeky……man-child who didn’t know how to make normal conversation without sounding like the world’s only walking encyclopedia.” Reid’s gaze shifted so he met Morgan’s who was staring intently down at him. “And I've been praised for my intelligence plenty, and used for it an uncountable amount of times. I guess I had just learned to accept that that's all I'd ever really be noticed for, be needed for.”

Somewhat embarrassed to be talking so openly about such things, Reid looked back down to his fingers which were now tracing patters along Morgan’s chest. “But then you came along and helped me realize that there’s more to me than just my brains and awkwardness. You always make time to tell me at every opportunity, even when it's not with words. Like how your face lights up when you see me. Or the way you always sneak little glances of me at work when you think I won’t notice.”

Morgan laughed pitifully. “Oh, no. You do not see those.”

“I so do,” Reid responded with a smile of his own. “Or like earlier when you said you thought I was beautiful.”

“You are beautiful.”

His smile widened. “And when it’s you who says it, I can actually believe it. You make me feel special, and loved, and… _wanted_. And that’s something I’ve never really had before. So…thank you.”

Morgan shook his head slowly. “No need to thank me for just saying the truth.” He leaned down to lay a kiss to the tip of Reid’s nose. A moment of silence passed between them, before Morgan continued with a cheeky grin on his face. “So, you still hate mornings?”

“Mmm,” Reid voiced in thought as he snuggled further into Morgan’s warmth. “I dislike this one a lot less.”

Morgan shook his head as he reached up to comb his fingers through Reid’s damp hair. After a moment, he chuckled as a thought occurred to him. “I’m, uh…I mean it’s totally your call, but I’m not so sure about the possibility of your hair getting cut for at least a day after last night _and_ this morning.”

Reid groaned as he closed his eyes in resignation. “Remind me to be irritated later,” he mumbled through a yawn. “Though can’t really say it wasn’t worth it.”

“Fair enough. Get some sleep," Morgan added with a kiss to the top of Reid's head. "I’ll make sure there’s coffee next you’re up.”

Reid hummed a thank you while he shifted so he could nuzzle his face against Morgan’s neck, settling in for the night…er, morning. Afternoon? Whatever. He didn’t care.

He was just about to drift off a minute later when he heard from above him, “Hey, Spencer?”

“Hmm?”

“Marry me.”

Reid couldn’t help the smirk that splayed across his face. Morgan had already asked to marry him the previous month, but had taken to continue asking just for the sake of hearing the answer again and again.

“Okay.”

Morgan’s hold tightened around the man in his arms as a giant grin claimed his lips and he knew would most likely stay there for the rest of the day.

Though it had been said already that night – and more than once – Morgan felt an overwhelming need to say it again. “I love you.”

“Shh. I’m sleeping.”

He couldn’t bring himself to be offended as he felt Reid’s smile broaden and the brunet press a kiss against his neck. He closed his eyes and let them both finally fall back asleep for a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. As always, please review, though I know you won't. But good feels sent my way would be nice.
> 
> Oh, and P.S. - You can't tell me you don't think Reid with a small (maybe half-up) pony tail would be really cute ^^


End file.
